Ghetto Inyasha
by Shanay
Summary: Ok this the first episode if pissed off black people would edit this.
1. Default Chapter

Man: Nigga run It's Inuyasha!  
  
{A blast comes from somewhere, and Inuyasha breaks out of a net.}  
  
Inuyasha: Heh heh.  
  
{Multiple ropes try to bind him, but he dodges them and crashes into a shrine. He swipes the Shikon no Tama. Some men break in, and throw spears at Inuyasha. A fire has started, and he flies through the roof before the shrine explodes. Debris is everywhere.}  
  
Inuyasha: Now can I can be a full demon, Now can I can be a full dem  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha!  
  
{She fires her arrow at Inuyasha, and it pins him to a tree. The Shikon no Tama slips out of his hand and falls to the ground. We see Kikyou still in firing stance, with leaves blowing around her. Then the scene switches back to Inuyasha.}  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid heffa  
  
{Inuyasha head drops down. He looks dead. Kikyou stumbles over to the Shikon no Tama, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Kaede runs up to her.}  
  
Kaede: Girl was going on is you dead  
  
Man: Kikyo  
  
Man2: Girl you gone die  
  
Kaede: Kikyo you hurt!  
  
Kikyo: My inexperience… This is a result of that. {picks up the Shikon jewel } All this because of this Shikon no Tama… (Jewel of Four Souls)  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! Quickly, we need to treat…  
  
Kikyo: It's too late already. So, listen carefully Kaede… This.. this Shikon jewel, burn it with my remains. So that it shall never fall into evil hands again.  
  
{Kikyo starts falling toward the ground.}  
  
Kaede: Damn she dead she dead {We see Kikyo being cremated with the Shikon jewel in her hands, in a triangle shape.}  
  
Kikyo: (voice over) Shikon jewel … I will take you with me when I die.  
  
{The Shikon jewel glows as Kikyo disintegrates.} Title Screen: The Girl Who Crosses Over Time and the Sealed-Away Boy {It's now modern-day Tokyo. Kagome is holding up a Shikon jewel key chain.}  
  
Kagome: Shikon jewel?  
  
Grandpa: That's right! As long as one has this, your family will be secure and business will flourish!  
  
{Kagome is wearing the Shikon jewel key chain around.}  
  
Kagome: You want to sell that kind of glass ball? This kind of key chain is not popular anymore.  
  
Grandpa: You are making a big mistake if you think of this as an ordinary key chain. When you go back in time the glass ball named Shikon jewel was this temple's…  
  
{He stops when he sees Buyo the cat playing with the key chain.}  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Grandpa: Ahem! Listen carefully, Kagome. The story of the Shikon jewel Tama that has been spoken of since the old days…  
  
{Buyo continues to bat the ball, and falls over.}  
  
Grandpa: This jewel's history is…  
  
Kagome: Do you know what today is?  
  
Grandpa: Heh heh. How could I forget about my cute grandchild's birthday?  
  
Kagome: Wow! Present?  
  
{Kagome looks at this green fin in her hand.}  
  
Grandpa: It is a mummified Kappa's (water goblin) hand that brings good luck. Its history is…  
  
Kagome: Eat it, Buyo!  
  
{Buyo chomps on it.}  
  
Grandpa: Ah! Hey! What a waste!  
  
Kagome: History… Is that history? My house is a very old shrine. {We Kagome's family eating.}  
  
Grandpa: Yes, these pickle's history starts with…  
  
Kagome: Weren't they from Ujikyo-san? {Scene switches to a temple. It is night.}  
  
Kagome: (voice over) A 1000 year old temple compound… And a concealed well that might have history… Everything is supposed to have a story behind it. Several people asked about it, but I didn't think of it much… to this day, my 15th birthday. {It's now daytime. Scene of the city.}  
  
Girl: Kagome, it's from our friend.  
  
Kagome: Rehearsal note? All right, I'll bring it today.  
  
Girl: I got it! {Now Kagome is at her house, dressed in her uniform.}  
  
Kagome: I'm going! {runs toward the shrine} Huh? Souta?  
  
Souta: Kagome  
  
Kagome: Boy we gone get in trouble if we be playing around here.  
  
Souta: But Buyo is...  
  
Kagome: Inside the closed well? Buyo?  
  
Souta: I thought I saw him down there.  
  
Kagome: Let's go down.  
  
Souta: But this place feels loco.  
  
Kagome: What are you scared of... sence you're a boy you shouldn't be scared of nothing.  
  
{A moaning sound comes from inside the well. Souta hides behind Kagome.}  
  
Souta: Nigga somethings there!  
  
Kagome: That's why it is a cat! Really!  
  
{Kagome stands up, and walks down the steps toward the well. The moaning sound occurs again.}  
  
Kagome: oh shit it's coming from the well.  
  
{Kagome suddenly jumps up in surprise and screams, and Souta falls down. Buyo is rubbing against Kagome's leg. She picks him up.}  
  
Souta: Ah, that was scary. Don't be so loud.  
  
Kagome: You! I found the cat for you!  
  
{Souta looks at the well, and sees a blue light coming from it. He stands up to warn Kagome.}  
  
Souta: Kagome  
  
{The well breaks open. Some white things come out of it, grab Kagome, and pull her into the well.}  
  
Souta: Nigga {Six arms have Kagome, as they travel through some blue light. Kagome gasps when she sees this weird lady.}  
  
Centipede: How wonderful! I can fell my strength overflowing. My body is coming back! You must have it! You have it?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke licks Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Let me go! nigga This is nasty! Let go!  
  
{She pushes her hand into the Centipede, and some pink light comes out of it.}  
  
Centipede: You... I am not going to let you go! Shikon jewel!!  
  
{She falls away, and the pink light from Kagome starts to disappear.}  
  
Kagome: the Shikon jewel {Suddenly, Kagome falls to the bottom of the well. She pants heavily and looks up.}  
  
Kagome: Oh shit this is just like my dream  
  
{She turns around and sees one of the Centipede's arms.}  
  
Kagome: Damn it wasn't a dream! I have to get out of here! Souta, aren't you up there? Go and bring grandpa! damn!  
  
He must have run away.  
  
{Kagome starts climbing up the well by grabbing onto vines. A butterfly flies by her. She stops to watch for a few seconds, and continues her climb up. Finally, she gets out. She looks around, and realizes that the scenery is different.}  
  
Kagome: This place is... I fell into the well in the ancestral shrine... (gets off well) Grandpa? Mama? Grandpa? Mama? Souta... Buyo... Our temple house has vanished. Ah! The Scared Tree!  
  
{Kagome runs up to the Sacred Tree.}  
  
Kagome: I am saved. Our house should be around here!  
  
{She stops suddenly, when she sees Inuyasha pinned to the tree.}  
  
Kagome: A boy..? Uh...  
  
{She jumps up onto a root and walks up to Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: What are you doing? Oh shit… These aren't human ears. I want to touch them.  
  
{She reaches up and plays with Inuyasha ears.}  
  
Kaogme: Ha, I don't have time to do this.  
  
{We see some men with bow and arrows.}  
  
Man: What are you doing here?  
  
{The men fire. Kagome hides against Inuyasha. The arrows miss, and the men run up to her.}  
  
Kagome: Ee? {The scene changes, and now Kagome is tied up on the floor in a village. Villagers are gathered around her.}  
  
Kagome: Wait a minute! What the fuck don't tie me up.  
Man: It's only a girl that wearing strange clothes.  
  
Man2: She ani't form a round here  
  
Man3: Could it be war again?  
  
Man4: Hell naw nigga  
  
Woman: Maybe she's lost  
  
Woman2: I know right  
  
Kagome: What the fuck is this place?  
  
Man: Get out the way. Priestess Kaede has arrived.  
  
Kagome: Huh? Another cazy person has come.  
  
{An old woman wearing red and white priestess clothes and an eye patch on her right eye walks up to Kagome. She hands her bow to the man, and throws dust on Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: What's the hell is going on!  
  
Kaede: Huh? Since you were at Inuyasha Forest, I thought you might be a enemy or mononoke. (vengeful sprit)  
  
Man: Maybe she really working for some one.  
  
Kaede: There is no reason to attack this town. We are barely surviving by ourselves as it is. Huh?  
  
{Kaede looks strangely at Kagome. She walks closer to Kagome, and grabs her chin.}  
  
Kaede: You! Let me see your face more clearly.  
  
{She turns Kagome's head to the left, then right, then left again.}  
  
Kaede: A little more! Try to look more serious!  
  
Kagome: Really!  
  
{Finally, Kaede lets go of Kagome.}  
  
Kaede: You resemble... Kikyo! {It is now night. Kagome and Kaede are in a hut. Kaede is cooking stew, and offers Kagome some.}  
  
Kaede: {hands bowl of stew to Kagome} Here.  
  
Kagome: Wow! {takes bowl} This looks good. Thank you for the food. {starts drinking}  
  
Kaede: Sorry about earlier. There have been a lot of warts going on recently, and all the young ones left... Even  
  
though this town has nothing to do with the war. It has been awkward since you haven't forgiven us yet.  
  
Kagome: Ah, this ani't Tokyo  
  
Kaede: Tokyo? I haven't heard of it before. Is that your country?  
  
Kagome: Umm, well... I kinda want to get back home. Hmm... but how the hell am I supposed to go back?  
  
{Flashback to when Kikyo was dying.}  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! Quickly, we need to treat...  
  
Kikyo: This... This Shikon jewel, burn it with my remains!  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Kaede: It has been 50 years since... {Scene switch to outside. A sideways tornado is breaking up houses and everything in its path. Kaede and Kagome peek outside.}  
  
Kaede: What the hell is going on!?  
  
Man: It's a mononoke!  
  
{Actually, it's the Centipede mononke. She has a horse in her mouth, and flicks away the villagers with her tail.}  
  
Kagome: Ah, that wench!  
  
Centipede: Hand over the Shikon jewel!  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kaede and Kagome.}  
  
Kaede: Shikon jewel? Do you have it?  
  
Kagome: I don't know! I don't know a damn thing about that kind of glass ball.  
  
Centipede: Give now! Give now!  
  
{She turns into tornados again.}  
  
Kagome: Damn! She must be after me!!  
  
{Two men stand in front of Kaede and Kagome to protect them.}  
  
Man: Arrow nor spear is doing any damage!  
  
Kaede: We have to drive it back to the dry well.  
  
Kagome: Dry Well?  
  
Kaede: It's in Inuyasha Forest.  
  
Kagome: That's the well I came out of! Where is the well? Is it toward that bright light? (runs off)  
  
Kaede: What did you just say!?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kaede and the men, but they dodge. Meanwhile, Kagome is still running away.}  
  
Kagome: That lil heffa should follow me!  
  
Kaede: That girl, she can see the forest area that regular people can't see!  
  
Man: Kaede!!! {Men are rushing toward Kaede with horses. Kaede gets on. Then the scene switches back to Kagome running  
  
across a strip of land by the river, towards Inuyasha's Forest.}  
  
Kagome: Can I make through this...? Can I through? Grandpa, Mama, help me!  
  
{She turns around and sees the Centipede Mononke closing in on her.}  
  
Kagome: Please some... Anybody help!! {Kagome's screams echo in the air. Then we see Inuyasha in the forest, still bound to the Sacred Tree. We hear his heartbeat once, and see him bringing his right claw up.}  
  
Inuyasha: I can smell it! I smell the bitch who killed me! She is coming closer!  
  
{Inuyasha reaches to take out the arrow stuck in his chest. But it glows purple, and he can't move his hand  
  
toward it anymore.}  
  
Inuyasha: Damn it! Eyecatch {The Centipede Mononoke is still chasing Kagome. they run up a hill.}  
  
Centipede: Hand over the Shikon no Tama!  
  
{They are now at the edge of the forest. The Centipede Mononke lunges at Kagome, but hits the ground instead, sending Kagome flying up. She lands at the base of the Sacred Tree.}  
  
Kagome: You stupid bitch That hurts.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, Kikyo! What are you doing with that bitch centipede!?  
  
Kagome: Eh? {looks up at Inuyasha} Did it speak just now? It's alive?  
  
Inuyasha: Settle this with a single blow, Kikyo. Just like when you killed me. Huh? Why are you looking at me with that silly face, Kikyo? Have you lost your powers, Kikyo?  
  
{Kagome finally gets up. She starts yelling at Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: Wait. Kikyo? What the fuck do you mean Kikyo? I am going to tell you that my name is...  
  
Inuyasha: It comes.  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kagome from above the Sacred Tree. But two arrows strike her side, and ropes are binding her.}  
  
Man: All right! Pull! {men start to pull}  
  
Kagome: Sa.. saved.  
  
Inuyasha: Heh, what a upset, Kikyo.  
  
Kagome: Why you! Don't make a mistake! I am not Kikyo, as I told you before.  
  
{Kagome angrily marches up to Inuyasha.}  
  
Inuyasha: Don't be stupid! No other girl smells this disgusting except you! Huh? {sniffs Kagome} Huh? You are... not Kikyo?  
  
Kagome: See! My name is Kagome! Ka..go..me!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo is more like a women… and fine.  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke suddenly grabs Kagome from behind. Kagome hangs on to Inuyasha's hair to keep from getting pulled away.}  
  
Kagome: Save me!  
  
Inuyasha: nigga don't touch the hair!!!  
  
{Kaede and her men arrive at the scene.}  
  
Man: Oh shit Kaede inuyasha  
  
Kaede: Inuyasha has awaken? How did that eternal seal break?  
  
Inuyasha: Let go!  
  
Centipede: Shikon jewel  
  
Inuyasha: Shikon jewel?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke bares her teeth and tries to bite Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Nigga you betta stop  
  
{She thrusts out her hand in front of her, like in the well. A wind comes from it, knocking Mistress Centipede  
  
away. Kagome falls to the ground. Half of each one of the Centipede Mononoke's arms have been detached.}  
  
Kagome: Oh shit, this also happened in the well. How is it that I can do this shit? What the fuck something is shining.  
  
{She looks down at her left side. It's glowing pink/purple. The Centipede Mononoke attacks again, this time biting  
  
Kagome's side. She gets tossed up into the air, and she sees a small bead.}  
  
Kagome: From inside my body... Is that the Shikon jewel?  
  
{Kagome starts falling. She hits the Centipede, and hits the ground. The Shikon no Tama is next to her.}  
  
Inuyasha: That glass ball, give that shit to me! Hurry!  
  
{The Centipede uses her body to wrap Kagome against the tree with Inuyasha.}  
  
Centipede: I heard that some half-youkai brat has been searching for the Shikon jewel. Is that you?  
  
Kagome: Half-youkai? {looks up at Inuyasha} Who the hell is this guy?  
  
Inuyasha: I can kick yo mutha fucken ass.  
  
Kagome: You talking all this shit are you shear!!!  
  
{Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a somewhat surprised expression.}  
  
Kagome: nigga I talking to you are you shear  
  
Centipede: What can you be wanting, staked up like that!? That is a nice seal. Ho ho ho, stay there  
  
and suck your finger and watch the show.  
  
{The Centipede licks up the jewel and swallows it.}  
  
Man: Ah, shit  
  
Man2: shit!  
  
Man3: We needs to get our azz out of here Kaede!  
  
{The halves of the centipede's arms go back to her body. Kagome tightens her hold on Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: what the fuck her arms, are coming back  
  
{The centipede's skin "falls off," revealing a nasty interior. Red eyes, yellow teeth, brown skin with red blotches.} (Ugly!! *shudders*)  
  
Centipede: Yes! My power is back!  
  
{The centipede tightens grip around Kagome, making her slip down a little.}  
  
Kagome: Oh shit  
  
Inuyasha: Nigga shut up, can you pull this arrow out?  
  
{Kagome looks up at him in surprise.}  
  
Inuyasha: Nigga I asked you to pull the arrow out.  
  
Kagome: Hell naw nigga  
  
Kaede: Don't pull it out! That arrow is Inuyasha seal! You must not free him!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you talking nonsense old bitch!? Do you want to become centipede food!? If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon jewel, it's the end!  
  
{He looks down at Kagome, who is struggling to not slip down the tree further.}  
  
Inuyasha: Do you want to die here also!?  
  
Kagome: What the fuck I don't even know this place to die!!  
  
{She reaches for the arrow and starts pulling it out.}  
  
Kagome: hell naw!!  
  
{The arrow glows pink and disappears. Then the whole area around Inuyasha glows pink.}  
  
Kaede: Oh shit It gone! My sister seal arrow!  
  
{You can hear Inuyasha's heart beating, and waves radiating from him.}  
  
Kagome: Inu who!  
  
{Inuyasha starts laughing.}{The centipede tightens her body around the tree even tighter, but Inuyasha breaks out of her grip with an orange blast. Kagome falls to the ground along with pieces of the centipede's body. Inuyasha flips though the air.}  
  
Inuyasha: Here I come, old bitch!  
  
{The centipede lunges at Inuyasha, but he just slashes through her with his claws, splitting her whole body into pieces.}  
  
Kagome: Oh shit he can back up his shit  
  
{A piece of the centipede's body starts to move.}  
  
Kagome: damn nigga watch out!!  
  
Kaede: Do you see a glowing lump of flesh? The Shikon jewel should be inside of that! If you don't take away that jewel, it will revive.  
  
Kagome: Nigga stop playing.  
  
{She looks around, and sees a glowing ball in one of the centipede's body parts.}  
  
Kagome:Oh shit I can see it!  
  
{Kaede takes the jewel out. The centipede's body disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede give the Shikon jewel Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: what the fuck  
  
Kaede: You are the only person who can use this jewel. You, who looks like Kikyo my sister are the only one...  
  
Kagome: Why the fuck was this inside of my body? What the fuck... jewels that will make shit strong..  
  
{Inuyasha steps on some bones.}  
  
Inuyasha: That's right. To a damn human, it is just a useless thing! If you don't want to die from my claw, hand over the Shikon jewel!  
  
Kagome: Oh shit this bitch is after to get me!! 


	2. Shanay's note

Man: It's Inuyasha!  
  
{A blast comes from somewhere, and Inuyasha breaks out of a net.}  
  
Inuyasha: Heh heh.  
  
{Multiple ropes try to bind him, but he dodges them and crashes into a shrine. He swipes the Shikon no Tama. Some men break in, and throw spears at Inuyasha. A fire has started, and he flies through the roof before the shrine explodes. Debris is everywhere.}  
  
Inuyasha: Too bad. With this, I can now become a real demon!  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha!  
  
{She fires her arrow at Inuyasha, and it pins him to a tree. The Shikon no Tama slips out of his hand and falls to the ground. We see Kikyou still in firing stance, with leaves blowing around her. Then the scene switches back to Inuyasha.}  
  
Inuyasha: Ki..Kikyou. Bitch. How dare you!  
  
{Inuyasha head drops down. He looks dead. Kikyou stumbles over to the Shikon no Tama, leaving a trail of blood behind her. Kaede runs up to her.}  
  
(BTW, this is all happening in the daytime. When I first read the manga translation, I thought it was happening at night. ^_^;;)  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! (Sister)  
  
Man: Kikyou-sama!  
  
Man2: This is a horrible wound.  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! This wound!  
  
Kikyou: My inexperience. This is a result of that. {picks up the Shikon no Tama} All this because of this Shikon no Tama. (Jewel of Four Souls)  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! Quickly, we need to treat.  
  
Kikyou: It's too late already. So, listen carefully Kaede. This.. this Shikon no Tama, burn it with my remains. So that it shall never fall into evil hands again.  
  
{Kikyou starts falling toward the ground.}  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! Onee-sama!! {We see Kikyou being cremated with the Shikon no Tama in her hands, in a triangle shape.}  
  
Kikyou: (voice over) Shikon no Tama. I will take you with me to the other world.  
  
{The Shikon no Tama glows as Kikyou disintegrates.} Title Screen: The Girl Who Crosses Over Time and the Sealed-Away Boy {It's now modern-day Tokyo. Kagome is holding up a Shikon no Tama key chain.}  
  
Kagome: Shikon no Tama?  
  
Grandpa: That's right! As long as one has this, your family will be secure and business will flourish!  
  
{Kagome is waving the Shikon no Tama key chain around.}  
  
Kagome: You want to sell that kind of glass ball? This kind of key chain is not popular anymore.  
  
Grandpa: You are making a big mistake if you think of this as an ordinary key chain. When you go back in time the glass ball named Shikon no Tama was this temple's.  
  
{He stops when he sees Buyo the cat playing with the key chain.}  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Grandpa: Ahem! Listen carefully, Kagome. The story of the Shikon no Tama that has been spoken of since the old days.  
  
{Buyo continues to bat the ball, and falls over.}  
  
Grandpa: This jewel's history is.  
  
Kagome: Apart from that Grandpa, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?  
  
Grandpa: Heh heh. How could I forget about my cute grandchild's birthday?  
  
Kagome: Wow! Present?  
  
{Kagome looks at this green fin in her hand.}  
  
Grandpa: It is a mummified Kappa's (water goblin) hand that brings good luck. Its history is.  
  
Kagome: Eat it, Buyo!  
  
{Buyo chomps on it.}  
  
Grandpa: Ah! Hey! What a waste!  
  
Kagome: History. Is that history? My house is a very old shrine. {We Kagome's family eating.}  
  
Grandpa: Yes, these pickle's history starts with.  
  
Kagome: Weren't they from Ujikyo-san? {Scene switches to a temple. It is night.}  
  
Kagome: (voice over) A 1000 year old temple compound. And a concealed well that might have history. Everything is supposed to have a story behind it. Several people asked about it, but I didn't think of it much. to this day, my 15th birthday. {It's now daytime. Scene of the city.}  
  
Girl: Kagome, it's from our friend.  
  
Kagome: Rehearsal note? All right, I'll bring it today.  
  
Girl: I got it! {Now Kagome is at her house, dressed in her uniform.} (Wow, in the manga Kagome's skirt didn't seem that short!)  
  
Kagome: I'm going! {runs toward the shrine} Huh? Souta?  
  
Souta: Onee-chan... (Sis)  
  
Kagome: You know you shouldn't play here.  
  
Souta: But Buyo is...  
  
Kagome: Inside the concealed well? Buyo?  
  
Souta: I thought I saw him down there.  
  
Kagome: Let's go down.  
  
Souta: But this place feels creepy.  
  
Kagome: What are you scared of... Aren't you a boy?  
  
{A moaning sound comes from inside the well. Souta hides behind Kagome.}  
  
Souta: Something is there!  
  
Kagome: That's why it is a cat! Really!  
  
{Kagome stands up, and walks down the steps toward the well. The moaning sound occurs again.}  
  
Kagome: What's this sound? Huh? From inside the well?  
  
{Kagome suddenly jumps up in surprise and screams, and Souta falls down. Buyo is rubbing against Kagome's leg. She picks him up.}  
  
Souta: Ah, that was scary. Don't shout so loud, sis.  
  
Kagome: You! I found the cat for you!  
  
{Souta looks at the well, and sees a blue light coming from it. He stands up to warn Kagome.}  
  
Souta: Sis!  
  
{The well breaks open. Some white things come out of it, grab Kagome, and pull her into the well.}  
  
Souta: Sis!! {Six arms have Kagome, as they travel through some blue light. Kagome gasps when she sees this weird lady.}  
  
Centipede: How wonderful! I can fell my strength overflowing. My body is coming back! You must have it! You have it?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke licks Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Let me go! This is disgusting! Let go!  
  
{She pushes her hand into the Centipede, and some pink light comes out of it.}  
  
Centipede: You... I am not going to let you go! Shikon no Tama!!  
  
{She falls away, and the pink light from Kagome starts to disappear.}  
  
Kagome: Shi.. Shikon no Tama? {Suddenly, Kagome falls to the bottom of the well. She pants heavily and looks up.}  
  
Kagome: This place is.. inside the well? What was that? A dream?  
  
{She turns around and sees one of the Centipede's arms.}  
  
Kagome: It wasn't a dream! I have to get out of here! Souta, aren't you up there? Go and bring grandpa! Darn!  
  
He must have run away.  
  
{Kagome starts climbing up the well by grabbing onto vines. A butterfly flies by her. She stops to watch for a few seconds, and continues her climb up. Finally, she gets out. She looks around, and realizes that the scenery is different.}  
  
Kagome: This place is... I fell into the well in the ancestral shrine... (gets off well) Grandpa? Mama?  
  
(Note: Kagome really does use "Mama" instead of "Okaa-san" or something like that.) Grandpa? Mama? Souta... Buyo... Our temple house has vanished. Ah! The Scared Tree!  
  
{Kagome runs up to the Sacred Tree.}  
  
Kagome: I am saved. Our house should be around here!  
  
{She stops suddenly, when she sees Inuyasha pinned to the tree.}  
  
Kagome: A boy..? Uh...  
  
{She jumps up onto a root and walks up to Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: What are you doing? This... These aren't human ears. I want to touch them.  
  
{She reaches up and plays with Inuyasha ears.}  
  
Kaogme: Ha, I don't have time to do this.  
  
{We see some men with bow and arrows.}  
  
Man: What are you doing here?  
  
{The men fire. Kagome hides against Inuyasha. The arrows miss, and the men run up to her.}  
  
Kagome: Ee? {The scene changes, and now Kagome is tied up on the floor in a village. Villagers are gathered around her.}  
  
Kagome: Wait a minute! You didn't have to tie me up!  
  
Man: It's a girl wearing a strange kimono!  
  
Man2: Is she a foreigner?  
  
Man3: Could it be war again?  
  
Man4: Right before planting season? We are already short on manpower...  
  
Woman: Perhaps she is a kitsune in disguise. (A kitsune is a fox.)  
  
Woman2: That is much better than war.  
  
Kagome: Mage. Everyone has mage. All has mage? (Note: Mage is a Japanese hair knot for men.) What is  
  
this place?  
  
Man: Clear the way. Priestess Kaede-sama has arrived.  
  
Kagome: Huh? Another weirdo has appeared.  
  
{An old woman wearing red and white priestess clothes and an eye patch on her right eye walks up to Kagome. She hands her bow to the man, and throws dust on Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Really! What is the meaning of this?  
  
Kaede: Huh? Since you were at Inuyasha Forest, I thought you might be a specter or mononoke. (vengeful sprit)  
  
Man: Maybe she really is a spy from another country.  
  
Kaede: There is no reason to attack this town. We are barely surviving by ourselves as it is. Huh?  
  
{Kaede looks strangely at Kagome. She walks closer to Kagome, and grabs her chin.}  
  
Kaede: You! Let me see your face more clearly.  
  
{She turns Kagome's head to the left, then right, then left again.}  
  
Kaede: A little more! Try to look more serious!  
  
Kagome: Really!  
  
{Finally, Kaede lets go of Kagome.}  
  
Kaede: You resemble... Kikyou onee-sama! {It is now night. Kagome and Kaede are in a hut. Kaede is cooking stew, and offers Kagome some.}  
  
Kaede: {hands bowl of stew to Kagome} Here.  
  
Kagome: Wow! {takes bowl} This looks tasty. Thank you for the food. {starts drinking}  
  
Kaede: Sorry about earlier. There have been a lot of warts going on recently, and all the young ones left... Even  
  
though this town has nothing to do with the war. It has been awkward since you haven't forgiven us yet.  
  
Kagome: Ah, isn't this place Tokyo?  
  
Kaede: Tokyo? I haven't heard of it before. Is that your country?  
  
Kagome: Umm, well... I kinda want to get back home. Hmm... but how am I supposed to go back?  
  
{Flashback to when Kikyou was dying.}  
  
Kaede: Onee-sama! Quickly, we need to treat...  
  
Kikyou: This... This Shikon no Tama, burn it with my remains!  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Kaede: It has been 50 years since... {Scene switch to outside. A sideways tornado is breaking up houses and everything in its path. Kaede and Kagome peek outside.}  
  
Kaede: What's going on!?  
  
Man: It's a mononoke!  
  
{Actually, it's the Centipede mononke. She has a horse in her mouth, and flicks away the villagers with her tail.}  
  
Kagome: Ah, that wench!  
  
Centipede: Hand over the Shikon no Tama!  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kaede and Kagome.}  
  
Kaede: Shikon no Tama? Do you have it?  
  
Kagome: I don't know! I don't know anything about that kind of glass ball.  
  
Centipede: Give now! Give now!  
  
{She turns into tornados again.}  
  
Kagome: Darn! She must be targeting me!  
  
{Two men stand in front of Kaede and Kagome to protect them.}  
  
Man: Arrow nor spear is doing any damage!  
  
Kaede: We have to drive it back to the dry well.  
  
Kagome: Dry Well?  
  
Kaede: It's in Inuyasha Forest.  
  
Kagome: That's the well I came out of! Where is the well? Is it toward that bright light? (runs off)  
  
Kaede: What did you just say!?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kaede and the men, but they dodge. Meanwhile, Kagome is still running away.}  
  
Kagome: That wench should follow me!  
  
Kaede: That girl, she can see the forest area that ordinary people can't see!  
  
Man: Kaede-sama! {Men are rushing toward Kaede with horses. Kaede gets on. Then the scene switches back to Kagome running  
  
across a strip of land by the river, towards Inuyasha's Forest.}  
  
Kagome: Can I survive this...? Can I survive? Grandpa, Mama, save me!  
  
{She turns around and sees the Centipede Mononke closing in on her.}  
  
Kagome: Please save me... Anybody help!! {Kagome's screams echo in the air. Then we see Inuyasha in the forest, still bound to the Sacred Tree. We hear his heartbeat once, and see him bringing his right claw up.}  
  
Inuyasha: I can smell it! I smell the girl who killed me! She is coming closer!  
  
{Inuyasha reaches to take out the arrow stuck in his chest. But it glows purple, and he can't move his hand  
  
toward it anymore.}  
  
Inuyasha: Darn it! Eyecatch {The Centipede Mononoke is still chasing Kagome. they run up a hill.}  
  
Centipede: Hand over the Shikon no Tama!  
  
Kagome: I don't have such a thing! {They are now at the edge of the forest. The Centipede Mononke lunges at Kagome, but hits the ground instead, sending Kagome flying up. She lands at the base of the Sacred Tree.}  
  
Kagome: That hurts.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, Kikyou! What are you doing with that wimpy centipede!?  
  
Kagome: Eh? {looks up at Inuyasha} Did it speak just now? It's alive?  
  
Inuyasha: Settle this with a single blow, Kikyou. Just like when you killed me. Huh? Why are you looking at me with that silly face, Kikyou? Have you lost your powers, Kikyou?  
  
{Kagome finally gets up. She starts yelling at Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: Wait. Kikyou? What do you mean Kikyou? I am going to tell you that my name is...  
  
Inuyasha: It comes.  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke lunges at Kagome from above the Sacred Tree. But two arrows strike her side, and ropes are binding her.}  
  
Man: All right! Pull! {men start to pull}  
  
Kagome: Sa.. saved.  
  
Inuyasha: Heh, what a disgrace, Kikyou.  
  
Kagome: Why you! Don't make a mistake! I am not Kikyou, as I told you before.  
  
{Kagome angrily marches up to Inuyasha.}  
  
Inuyasha: Don't be pretentious! No other girl smells this disgusting except you! Huh? {sniffs Kagome} Huh? You are... not Kikyou?  
  
Kagome: See! My name is Kagome! Ka..go..me!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyou is more feminine... and beautiful.  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke suddenly grabs Kagome from behind. Kagome hangs on to Inuyasha's hair to keep from getting pulled away.}  
  
Kagome: Save me!  
  
Inuyasha: Ow... Ow! Let go of me! (Comment: LOL! This scene is so funny!)  
  
{Kaede and her men arrive at the scene.}  
  
Man: Kaede-sama! Inuyasha has...!  
  
Kaede: Inuyasha has awaken? How did that eternal seal break?  
  
Inuyasha: Let go!  
  
Centipede: Shikon no Tama!  
  
Inuyasha: Shikon no Tama?  
  
{The Centipede Mononoke bares her teeth and tries to bite Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Stop it!  
  
{She thrusts out her hand in front of her, like in the well. A wind comes from it, knocking Mistress Centipede  
  
away. Kagome falls to the ground. Half of each one of the Centipede Mononoke's arms have been detached.}  
  
Kagome: Yeah, this also happened in the well. How? How is it that I can do this sort of thing? Something is shining.  
  
{She looks down at her left side. It's glowing pink/purple. The Centipede Mononoke attacks again, this time biting  
  
Kagome's side. She gets tossed up into the air, and she sees a small bead.}  
  
Kagome: From inside my body... Is that the Shikon no Tama?  
  
{Kagome starts falling. She hits the Centipede, and hits the ground. The Shikon no Tama is next to her.}  
  
Inuyasha: That glass ball, give it to me! Hurry!  
  
{The Centipede uses her body to wrap Kagome against the tree with Inuyasha.}  
  
Centipede: I heard that some half-youkai brat has been searching for the Shikon no Tama. Is that you?  
  
Kagome: Half-youkai? {looks up at Inuyasha} Who is this guy?  
  
Inuyasha: Don't take me lightly, centipede mononoke. A small-fish like you, when I use my true power...  
  
Kagome: You, you've been talking big since earlier... Are you strong?  
  
{Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a somewhat surprised expression.}  
  
Kagome: Hey! Are you strong?  
  
Centipede: What can you be wanting, staked up like that!? That is a nice seal. Ho ho ho, stay there  
  
and suck your finger and watch the show.  
  
{The Centipede licks up the jewel and swallows it.}  
  
Man: Ah, darn!  
  
Man2: Damn!  
  
Man3: What's going to happen, Kaede-sama!?  
  
{The halves of the centipede's arms go back to her body. Kagome tightens her hold on Inuyasha.}  
  
Kagome: Her arms, they're returning!  
  
{The centipede's skin "falls off," revealing a nasty interior. Red eyes, yellow teeth, brown skin with red blotches.} (Ugly!! *shudders*)  
  
Centipede: Yes! My power is back!  
  
{The centipede tightens grip around Kagome, making her slip down a little.}  
  
Kagome: I can't take it anymore!  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, can you pull this arrow out?  
  
{Kagome looks up at him in surprise.}  
  
Inuyasha: I am asking you if out can pull this arrow out.  
  
Kagome: The arrow... this arrow.  
  
Kaede: Don't pull it out! That arrow is Inuyasha seal! You must not free him!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you talking nonsense old lady!? Do you want to become centipede food!? If that thing completely absorbs the Shikon no Tama, it's the end!  
  
{He looks down at Kagome, who is struggling to not slip down the tree further.}  
  
Inuyasha: How about it? Do you want to die here also!?  
  
Kagome: This place.. This place that I don't even know! To die!!  
  
{She reaches for the arrow and starts pulling it out.}  
  
Kagome: NO!!  
  
{The arrow glows pink and disappears. Then the whole area around Inuyasha glows pink.}  
  
Kaede: It vanished! Onee-sama's seal arrow!  
  
{You can hear Inuyasha's heart beating, and waves radiating from him.}  
  
Kagome: Inu..ya..sha...!  
  
{Inuyasha starts laughing.} (Now who didn't see that coming?) {The centipede tightens her body around the tree even tighter, but Inuyasha breaks out of her grip with an orange blast. Kagome falls to the ground along with pieces of the centipede's body. Inuyasha flips though the air.}  
  
Inuyasha: Here I come, old lady!  
  
{The centipede lunges at Inuyasha, but he just slashes through her with his claws, splitting her whole body into pieces.}  
  
Kagome: He.. he is really strong!  
  
{A piece of the centipede's body starts to move.}  
  
Kagome: It's moving again!  
  
Kaede: Do you see a glowing lump of flesh? The Shikon no Tama should be inside of that! If you don't extract  
  
that that jewel, it will revive.  
  
Kagome: S...top joking!  
  
{She looks around, and sees a glowing ball in one of the centipede's body parts.}  
  
Kagome: I see it! There!  
  
{Kaede takes the jewel out. The centipede's body totally disintegrates, leaving only bones. Kaede give the Shikon no Tama to Kagome.}  
  
Kagome: Huh?  
  
Kaede: You are the only person who can use this jewel. You, who resembles Kikyou onee-sama are the only one...  
  
Kagome: Why was this inside of my body? This kind of... jewel that will make youkai strong..  
  
{Inuyasha steps on some bones.}  
  
Inuyasha: That's right. To a human, it is just a useless thing! If you don't want to die from my claw, hand over the Shikon no Tama!  
  
Kagome: Huh? Huh? Eeeee!! This guy wasn't a hero? ************************************************************************ Shanay: bye!!! I'm out!!! 


End file.
